


What If

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to change things up in the bedroom. Or wherever it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe because Michael is not engaged to, or dating, Lindsay in this. Nor is Gavin involved with anyone. I'm not here for infidelity.

**Title** : What If  
**Pairing** : Michael/Gavin  
**Word Count** : 3150  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : semi-au, safe sex, bottom!Michael, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own either of these human beings. This is a product of my imagination.  
**Summary** : Gavin wants to change things up in the bedroom. Or wherever it happens.  


Michael was sat on the coffee table, legs crossed beneath him, praying that the GTA servers would continue to be good to him and not lose any of his cash or his character. Gavin stared at his back, finger marking his place in _A Game of Thrones_. He hadn’t been able to pay attention to Arya chasing around a scruffy black cat, brow pinched as the same thought span in his head.

“Hey, Michael?”

“What’s up, Gavvy?” asked Michael, glancing back at Gavin, swearing when he ran his motorcycle into a cement median.

“What if--”

“ _Wot if_ ,” teased Michael, voice going high-pitched and ‘English.’ “Hang on,” he got off his motorcycle at his destination and started walking back and forth on the sidewalk before giving Gavin his attention. “This is going to be great; lay it on me, man.”

“God’s sake,” muttered Gavin, rolling his eyes at Michael and pushing himself off of the couch, “forget about it.” He left Michael in the living room and took his book into Michael’s bedroom, throwing himself down on the bed and opening his book again.

“Gavin!”

He ignored Michael’s shout of his name, holding his book over his face and absently flipping through the pages. After several moments the living room went silent, Gavin sure Michael paused his game when he heard the soft thud of the controller on the table.

“What the fuck is up your ass?” asked Michael quietly.

Gavin frowned and dropped the book beside him. Michael was stood in the doorway, hands buried in the pockets of his loose jeans, brow furrowed under the brim of his beanie. “ _You_ bloody well are! All the time!”

“The hell are you blabbering about?” Michael pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest, head cocked at Gavin.

Gavin sat up and folded his hands in his lap. “In the bedroom, yeah? Or wherever it happens. You’re the one who usually does the buggering and that’s all well and good and I’m happy with you and what you do, but I keep thinking what if _I_ got to do the buggering? I think you’d like it and if you don’t we can just keep doing what we’re doing because that’s absolutely tippers, and _what_?” he stopped, lost in his own thought and out of breath. “ _Eeurgh_.” He took two, deep breaths, dizziness abating, and stared expectantly at Michael.

“Don’t pass out on me now, dude,” said Michael, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing Gavin. “I _think_ I managed to follow what you said and sure.” He shrugged, palm settling on Gavin’s knee and rubbing his thigh just beneath Gavin’s shorts. “I’m not sure why you were so weird about asking me, though.”

“Well, I thought for sure you would think I was being a dumb idiot because there was _no way_ you could want to get fu—wait, _what_?” asked Gavin, eyes widening, Michael’s answer finally filtering through his brain.

“I’m saying _yes_ , Gavin, next time we bang you can do the _buggering_ ,” answered Michael, affecting his exaggerated English accent on the last word. He rolled his eyes and shuffled across the mattress, slinging his arm around Gavin’s neck and pulling him against his chest. Gavin wrapped his arms around his waist before he rubbed his knuckles into Gavin’s skull.

“ _Mi_ chael, stop it, you sodding— _ah_ ,” Gavin laughed, squirming in Michael’s strong hold, slapping at Michael’s hand, knocking Michael’s beanie off in the process. Michael got him on his back and he kicked, legs flailing and launching them off the side of the bed. The fall broke Michael’s hold and he sat on Michael’s chest, ruffling Michael’s curls until Michael twisted his nipple, making him squawk and still. He grinned down at Michael, tracing Michael’s dimple with his thumb.

“You wanna go back in the living room now? I left GTA on and I’m sure I’ve gotten glacked, glaowed, and dead a million times over.”

“Yeah,” said Gavin, getting on his feet and offering Michael a hand, “Swimmies after?”

“Sounds _top_ , Gav,” said Michael, grinning at Gavin’s blush.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So do you want to go to that ramen place, or what?” asked Michael, rubbing at his hair with a hand towel, thick blue towel wrapped around his waist.

Gavin watched Michael dig in his backpack from the edge of his bed, eyes tracing the drip of several droplets from Michael’s hairline down the curve of his back. “Don’t get dressed, Michael.”

“What, you want me to go nakey? I’m into some stuff, Gavin, but I don’t think public nudity is one of them.”

“No,” Gavin shook his head and pat his bed, “come here.”

Michael quirked a brow and dropped the t-shirt he’d been holding. He advanced on Gavin, sinking down on his lap instead of next to him on the bed. “What are you planning?”

Gavin slipped his hands up Michael’s towel, squeezing Michael’s legs, thumbs rubbing over the soft skin of Michael’s inner thighs. “Remember what we talked about the other day? How next time we shagged I could--” he tilted his head and shrugged.

“Next time we shagged _you_ could fuck _me_?”

“ _Mi_ chael,” whispered Gavin, hips twitching off the bed.

“Well, I’m not a moron, so yes, I do remember that conversation.”

“So can I now?”

“Can you what?” asked Michael, spreading his legs further around Gavin’s hips and grinding down on Gavin’s lap. “Use your words, Gav.”

“ _God_ ,” Gavin leant forward and pressed his mouth against Michael’s ear, “can I _fuck_ you?”

“Right now?”

“I-I mean, if you want to…” said Gavin, trailing off and pulling back, frowning at Michael.

“Let’s do it,” said Michael, grinning before he curled his hands around Gavin’s neck and kissed him. He caught Gavin’s bottom lip and sucked, tongue sliding into his mouth when Gavin whined.

Michael’s skin was still wet under Gavin’s palms, hips warm from his shower. He squeezed Michael’s waist, happy to let Michael lead their kiss as they rocked together. With one flick of his wrist he had a lapful of naked Michael Jones.

“This is hardly fair,” laughed Michael, glancing down between them, cock flushed and half hard against the bulge in Gavin’s plaid shorts.

Gavin lifted his arms and waited.

“You are unbelievable.” Michael thumbed the buttons of Gavin’s shirt before realising it was one with decorative snaps. “You and your fucking fake shirts.”

“S’not fake,” said Gavin, voice muffled by his tee. He leant into Michael’s hand as Michael smoothed down his hair. “Makes it more than just a plain shirt, yeah?”

“Sure, Gavin,” laughed Michael, dropping his hands to the waistband of Gavin’s shorts. He quickly slipped the button through its catch and eased the zip down. “We’re gonna have to move if you want these off,” he said, tugging at the open front of Gavin’s shorts.

Gavin nodded and waited for Michael to climb off of his lap. He hurriedly shoved down his shorts and pants, tripping over them in his haste to get back on the bed.

“You’ve got condoms and stuff, right?” Michael edged around the bed and pulled open Gavin’s night table.

“Uh, in the bog?”

“How the fuck aren’t you sure?” asked Michael, shoving the night stand closed and staring at Gavin.

“Well, we never properly shag here, do we?”

Michael laughed. “Because you’re way too fucking paranoid about Geoff trolling.” He went back into the bathroom.

“Johnnies?” called Gavin hopefully, laughing at Michael’s triumphant grin, arms over his head, box of Durex in one hand, Astroglide in the other. Michael tossed the goods on his bed and then clambered over him, settling on his lap. He cupped Michael’s hips and frowned. “And paranoid? What do you _mean_ paranoid? You have solid proof that he _actively_ trolls if I have someone over.”

“Someone? Who else have you been having over, huh?”

“When would I even have the time? If I’m not with you at your flat, then I’m with you at work.”

“This is true,” said Michael, nodding slowly and smirking down at Gavin. “So…about you fucking me?”

“ _Je_ sus,” gasped Gavin, hands tightening over Michael’s hips.

“How do you want me?”

Gavin let out a strangled squeal and flipped Michael onto his back, arranging Michael to his liking when Michael laughed and went pliant. He smoothed his hands over the broad expanse of Michael’s back, taking in the sight of Michael on his elbows and knees for him.

“You just gonna look or…” asked Michael, glancing back at Gavin over his shoulder, Gavin mapping his spine with his fingers.

“Yeah, for a bit. I mean--I don’t think I’ve ever seen you from this angle,” said Gavin, brushing his thumb over a cluster of freckles on Michael’s shoulder blade. “You’ve even got freckles on your arse.”

“Fuck you, I do not.”

“Do so! Right here.” Gavin stroked his fingers over the join of Michael’s arse and thigh, counting his freckles.

“Well you can look and work at the same time, stupid,” said Michael, using his foot to nudge the tube of lubricant toward Gavin.

“Can do,” whispered Gavin, picking up the lube and squeezing Michael’s arsecheek with his free hand. “God, Michael, you have a fantastic arse.”

“Hurry up and do something to my fantastic ass.” Michael wriggled and shivered, cursing when Gavin dripped lube down his crack. “Could’ve given a guy some warning,” he muttered, exhaling slowly as Gavin barely pressed a fingertip against his body. “Dude, you don’t gotta be _so_ careful about it. You’re gonna put your dick in me; you need to get more than a goddamn fingertip inside of me first.”

“O _kay_ , Michael, I’m just--” Gavin exhaled sharply, “I don’t want to bugger this up.”

“Buggering is kinda the point here, Gavvers.”

“You know what I mean! I don’t want to make you hurt.”

“You better fuckin’ believe I’ll let you know if you hurt me.” He sighed and looked back at Gavin. “You’ve been on this end and know how it works, Gav. I never thought I would ever say this to you, but quit using your goddamned brain so much and just go _with it_.” Michael moaned, forehead dropping to the mattress, Gavin steadily working a finger into his hole. “Thaaaat’s it.”

Gavin hummed and stilled his hand when he’d pushed his middle finger in to the third knuckle. Michael rocked back on his finger and he rotated his wrist, curling his finger down.

Michael’s breath hitched, hips shifting, Gavin’s fingertip pushing down against his prostate. “ _Fuck_ , Gav…”

“ _Good_ fuck or--”

“Definitely good, boi,” he whispered, balancing on one elbow and curling a hand around his dick. “I can take more.”

“Fuckin’ hell.” Gavin freed his finger and lubed up two digits, quick to press them inside Michael. He slowed his movements, Michael’s arsehole clinging around his second knuckles. “Doing okay?”

“Yup, just--” Michael took a deep breath and slowly let it out, easing his hips back, Gavin’s fingers sinking in to the webbing.

“ _Mi_ chael.”

“Are _you_ doing okay, Gav? Christ, you sound like you’re going to lose it before you even fuck me.”

“ _God_ , look at you,” said Gavin breathlessly, thumb rubbing the curve of Michael’s arsecheek, fingers curling and spreading inside Michael’s body, clench of muscle wildly contracting around his fingers.

“Gav. _Gavin_!” moaned Michael, tightening his grip around the base of his dick, pressure against his prostate sending tingles all over his body.

“What! Are you okay?” Gavin stilled his fingers again, shifting closer and leaning over Michael’s back. “Do you need me to stop?”

“If you don’t move your fucking fingers I’m going to come all over myself and your goddamn bed and Jesus _fucking_ lord, Gavin!”

Gavin laughed and uncurled his fingers, slowly working them in and out of Michael instead of teasing over that spot inside. Once he could easily slide two fingers inside Michael, he slicked three and drove them into Michael’s arse. Michael cursed and fucked himself on his fingers, hand slowly sliding along his dick as he moved.

“Alright, Gav, that’s good,” said Michael, leaning more heavily on his elbow and looking back at Gavin.

The foil wrapper slipped twice out of his slicked grip, fingers fumbling the condom down over his cock. Gavin smeared more lubricant along his prick and rubbed his clean hand along Michael’s flank. “Okay?” Michael nodded and he squeezed Michael’s bum, shakily guiding his dick into Michael.

Michael hissed, hurrying Gavin’s small thrusts with one backward shove of his hips. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _Mi_ chael, _Christ_ ,” groaned Gavin, clutching tightly to Michael’s hips, groin pressed snug against Michael’s arse. “Holy--” he swallowed hard, pulse pounding in his ears, tightness of Michael around his cock making him breathless.

“This is--” Michael stopped, experimentally shifting his hips, judging the feel of Gavin thick and fully seated inside of him. “ _Wow_.”

“Oh my god. Oh my _god_ , you lovely _lovely_ boy,” moaned Gavin, Michael’s impatient movements urging him to thrust. He started shallow at first, hardly pulling back before rocking forward again.

“Gavin, c’mon, you _can’t_ \--” Michael rolled his body, forcing Gavin to meet the rhythm he wanted.

Gavin squeaked, abdomen contracting, mouth falling open at the sight of Michael’s body dipping and surging. He shook his head, hands sliding over Michael’s hips and clinging to his waist, stilling Michael’s gyrations. His muscles relaxed, breaths evening out, heat throbbing pleasantly in his gut. Michael looked back at him, eyebrows hidden under his fringe, gaze challenging.

He narrowed his eyes at Michael and pulled his hips back, bucking forward and burying himself to the root.

“ _Fuck_!” cried Michael, pressing his forehead to the mattress, fingers squeezing his dick.

Gavin grinned and moved, thrusts deep and hard. His toes slipped over the comforter, bodies sliding up toward the headboard as he fucked into Michael. He focussed on Michael’s soft moans, taking note when he moaned particularly loudly, trying his damnedest to make Michael make more of the same noises.

There was no way he was going to last, not with Michael moaning swears and grinding back on his prick, arse bouncing with every backward roll. He leant over Michael’s back, face pressed between Michael’s shoulder blades, arms wrapped around Michael’s waist.

“Since you’re down here,” groaned Michael, tangling his fingers with Gavin’s and folding their hands around his cock, stroking himself in time with the quick buck of Gavin’s hips.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck, _Mi_ chael,” moaned Gavin, bollocks contracting, limbs alight, and breaths shallow. He brushed his mouth across Michael’s shoulder blade, shifting against him and pressing his mouth to Michael’s nape. Michael’s neck was damp under his tongue, teeth and lips bruising the back of Michael’s neck.

“ _Hoo_ ly shit, Gav.” Michael tilted his head, letting Gavin suck more love bites into his skin, Gavin’s movements losing their rhythm. Gavin’s heartbeat pounded against his back, pulse echoing the frantic thud of his own heart. His breath hitched and he cursed, back bowing as he came, orgasm taking him by surprise. He stilled their hands and shivered.

“ _Michael_.” Gavin squealed into Michael’s hair, tight clutch of Michael’s body rippling around his prick. He pulled back, one hand curled over Michael’s shoulder, the other firmly planted on Michael’s waist. Michael moaned and shifted onto his hands, leverage allowing Michael to better grind on his cock.

His sac jerked, muscles taut, hips snapping against Michael’s arse. Michael whispered his name and Gavin gasped, hips pressed flush against Michael as he spilled, soft grunts falling from his mouth with each shudder of his body. He let himself slump over Michael, giggling stupidly when they both collapsed against the bed.

“You idiot,” laughed Michael, breathless. He wiggled underneath Gavin, finally cursing and bucking when Gavin wouldn’t move. “You wanna get your dick out of me, now? I’m a little tender.”

“Right, sorry,” muttered Gavin, rubbing his face between Michael’s shoulders before pulling back and binning the condom. He lay over Michael, happy to spread out on top of him. “So…was it alright?”

“You’re pretty tippers at topping, Gavvy,” said Michael, turning his head and squinting at Gavin.

“Knew you’d enjoy yourself.” Gavin smirked and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his palm. “You were moaning your curly little head off.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Michael groaned and rolled onto his back. “Hey,” he said, thumping Gavin’s chest with the back of his hand, “you want to go grab my glasses, I left them in the bathroom.”

“Ye’ boi.” Gavin grinned at Michael, stealing a kiss before levering off the bed and going to get Michael’s specs. He vaulted onto the bed, carefully sliding Michael’s glasses onto his face. “Hello there,” he said, making his voice go deep and gravelly.

“You fuckin’ goober.” Michael curled his hand around Gavin’s throat and tugged, leaning up and meeting Gavin’s mouth, parting his lips under the press of Gavin’s tongue.

A bang on the front door startled them apart, followed by: _“Alright you cunts, tuck your dicks away and come over to the house. Millie misses her buddy and Griffon wants us to feed Michael.”_

“Sod off!” called Gavin, staring pointedly at Michael before leaning in to kiss him again.

_“If I don’t see you in the next five minutes I’m whipping out my spare key, asshole.”_

“We’ll be right there, Geoffers!” yelled Michael, shoving Gavin away and sitting up.

_“I like you so much better than Gavin, Michael!”_

“Oy!” Gavin stared at the door, squawking when Michael pushed him off his bed toward his clothes.

“What? Geoff is an _amazing_ cook and I’m not going to miss out because you wanna smooch me.”

“But Michael, I’m your boi!”

“You _are_ my boi, but I was hungry before and the fucking definitely made me hungrier,” said Michael, gingerly standing and going to his backpack. He slowly dressed, staring at Gavin sat on the floor. “You want Geoff to come in and see you with your wang out or what?”

“Fair point,” answered Gavin, standing and hurrying back into his clothes. He finished dressing before Michael, wincing when Michael cursed as he bent down to pull up his jeans. “Let me help you out,” he said, pulling Michael’s jeans the rest of the way up, straightening the hem of his t-shirt over his waistband. “You good?”

“Will be once I get some grub in me,” said Michael, grinning at Gavin, cheeks flushing when Gavin pushed his glasses up his nose.

“The mighty Mogar needs to eat,” muttered Gavin, letting Michael wrap his arm around his shoulders. He curled his own arm around Michael’s waist as they walked, brow furrowing. “ _Mi_ chael, what if--”

“No, Gavin, you cannot call me Mogar when we bone,” said Michael, predicting how that train of thought was going to end. He shook his head at Gavin, mouth twitching until he was laughing with Gavin, the two of them giggling all the way to the house.


End file.
